


The Four Variable Equation

by Emeraldis123



Series: Why are we doing this? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Identity, Stand Alone, humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent love each other. Then, why is life so complicated?





	1. B

**Author's Note:**

> They do not belong to me. They belong to DC.

 

 

The night was almost over. After a successful night of cleaning the streets of its threats, the dark knight of Gotham was brooding on one of his favorite rooftops, though he would most probably deny the fact that he was brooding. The city was unusually calm that day. But his usually organized mind was in disarray and it had nothing to do with Gotham. On the contrary, it originated from Metropolis of all the places. From an annoying reporter of the Daily Planet, by the name of Clark Kent, to be exact. The said reporter had miraculously wormed his way into the heart of vigilante. Broke down all of his walls and had made him give his trust. Something that was held by very few people that, he can count them with the fingers of one of his hands and one of them was a flying alien with unbelievable powers. A small part of Bruce blamed the mentioned alien for his current predicament, but rest of him was thankful to the blue clad superhero. He wouldn't have met Clark, if he hadn't tried to run away from his feelings for Kal.

 

Batman and Superman had started off on the wrong foot, with the latter trying to capture him, mistaking him to be a threat to the city and him threatening the last son of Krypton with Kryptonite to stay away from his city. Yet, as time passed, with multiple unfortunate incidents forcing them to team up and work together, their rivalry had turned into grudging respect and later trust to each other. Now, Bruce considered Superman to be, one of his trusted allies. No, who was he kidding? Kal was his best friend. They were similar and different in many ways. It was a relief to have someone who understood and empathized on why he donned the mask every night. It had become a common occurrence for Superman to fly over to Gotham after both of their patrols. To his horror, he soon realized that he was in love with his best friend. He knew that Kal did not feel the same about him. He had heard more than enough stories about Superman and Lois Lane. Why  should he ruin a friendship that he cherished because of his silly feelings? He considered pushing Kal away from his life, but he didn't have the heart to hurt his friend for something that was not his fault.

 

So when he got an opportunity to get away from everything, in the form of a deal for Wayne Enterprises  which led him to spend a week in a cruise at the Bermuda triangle, he did not hesitate. He was glad he took that leap. He had met Clark because of it. It was not love at first sight. They had almost annoyed each other to death when they accidentally ended up sharing a room for the entire cruise. But at the end of the week, the seemingly clumsy reporter had charmed himself to Bruce with his wit and that sharp mind behind the glasses. The reporter had seen through his playboy act and accepted the reasons he gave him. Bruce had asked Clark out on a date when they were back in Metropolis and the rest was history. It has been almost an year and a half and they were still going strong. He was still surprised that he hadn't  scared the reporter off from his life and messed up the relationship as he usually did. There were difficulties, of course, with his secret double life and Clark's hectic schedule as an investigative reporter. But they somehow pulled through and made it work and Bruce has never been happier.

 

_'Who needs Superman,  when I have Clark Kent, '_ he thought with a smile. 

 

The only setback was that Clark did not know about his night life. He wanted to stop lying to his boyfriend. A part of him shriveled and died whenever he lied to Clark. He had lost count of the times he had tried to tell him the truth. But, fear held him back. Fear of rejection. Fear of losing Clark. Fear of putting his life in danger. As if, Clark didn't have enough danger in his life already. He was partnered to Lois Lane, of all the people. That woman was a danger magnet. (Thank whichever higher power, for Kal.) He was pretty sure that Clark will find some crazy way to help him in his crusade for justice, when he reveals the truth. Another dark part of his mind was convinced that Clark will leave in disgust. He had found solace in darkness and Clark was the sun that brightened up his life.

 

And thus Batman continued his brooding, for who knows how long, trying to figure out how to tell his partner about his double life. He knew he had to do it soon. For his sanity and for Clark, who deserves better than lies. He hopes he could get the courage soon. He was the Batman. Yet, he would rather fight the Joker, than lose Clark.

 

He stood there for a long time, lost in his thoughts, until he sensed a presence behind him.

 

"I know you're there," he said without turning back.


	2. S

He concentrated on the article in monitor in front of him, as he tried to finish his deadline. But the man who was Superman found it hard to focus, despite the peaceful day in Metropolis. Lex Luthor was uncharacteristically quiet, which was definitely not good, as it meant trouble later. Clark Kent knew that he should be worried, yet he decided to enjoy the calm before the storm. The reporter already had his plate full with another eccentric billionaire from Gotham who was the reason for his current distraction. At least he was not crazy and hell bent on killing Superman. Maybe, Bruce was a little bit crazy. But, that only made Clark fall harder for him.

 

Everyone, from Lois to his Ma were surprised when, he, Clark Kent started dating Bruce Wayne. Lois's reaction, when she found out was hilarious. He still remembers her staring at him wide eyed and still for a minute, exploding with endless questions _("What the hell do you see in him?"_ being the most prominent) and then storming away, muttering about dying alone with lots of cats. _("Even Smallville found someone. Why am_   _I_   _still single? But Smallville and Brucie? How is it even possible?)_ He is hundred percent sure that she wouldn't have noticed, even if he had blurted out he was Superman to her, at that moment. His Ma had been supportive, though a bit skeptical at first, because of Bruce's reputation. She warmed up on him when she realized Bruce was serious about their relationship.

 

The most surprised of them all had been Clark himself, considering he never thought  he will be able to get over his unrequited feelings for his best friend. Who was he trying to fool? He knew that a small part of his heart will always belong to Batman. The dark and brooding man had slowly became a constant in his life when he had figured out the latter's caring nature underneath the gruff exterior and Clark  had stupidly fallen in love with him. He knew better than to act on his feelings.  Batman only saw him as a friend. Why should he wreak their friendship with his selfish feelings? For all he knew, the man under the mask could be happily married with kids. So, Clark had repressed his love for his friend and had become extremely depressed, which urged Lois to drag him for that eventful cruise, where he met Bruce.

 

It was, by no means, love at first sight, he remembers fondly. They bickered and annoyed it other endlessly. _("Why should_   _I share my bed with you_ , _hayseed?" "Stop hogging the blanket, you snob!")_ But over the course of the week he saw through the idiotic  playboy act and found himself liking the man it hid. He was fairly good in seeing through masks that people wore, having to do the same in his daily life. Bruce had explained that he maintained the act for privacy from the tabloids.

 

_"My whole life is under_ _scrutiny, Clark. I can't get them out of my life, but I can control what they give to the public. More importantly people underestimate me. You've got no idea how many deals were made easier because of it_ ," Bruce had said to him when he had asked.

 

He understood to some extent. He would be a hypocrite, if he didn't. For some insane reason, he found himself opening up to the billionaire and the latter had done the same to him. In that one week he realized one thing. Bruce Wayne was the White Knight to Batman's Dark Knight. He protected Gotham just like Batman did, by trying to do everything he could to help the people in need, in all the ways he could. It just did not include beating bad guys up. He did not need his powers to know that the latter was sincere about his efforts to help Gotham. That was one of the reasons, other than trying to get over Batman, why he had agreed when Bruce asked him out.

 

It had been one the best decisions in his life. Gradually, he had fallen in love with Bruce and now he couldn't imagine his life without him. He would always love Batman, but he had found someone he loved more and loved him back. The past one and a half years had been a bliss for him. The only downside was that Bruce did not know his secret. By some miracle, Bruce was still with him, after all the excuses he made to protect his double life. He did not know what his boyfriend thought about Superman, but Bruce never hid his disdain for Batman. Ironically, his best friend was one of the few things that he disagreed with his boyfriend. He wondered how Bruce will react if he knew that Clark was the same as the 'bat vigilante'. It was bizarre, feeling so peaceful and happy with Bruce, one minute, then on the same day, feeling the exhilaration as he dealt with the villain of the day with Batman. He was glad that Bruce had an equally busy schedule as him and did not mind the cancelled dates or his absurd exits. Sometimes, it was Bruce who made the excuses and he understood. Bruce had a company to run, after all.

 

Clark wanted to stop lying to Bruce. But he was scared. He could not lose Bruce. People considered Superman as a symbol of hope, Bruce Wayne was Clark Kent's hope. He knew that, if Bruce rejected him due to his secret, he would never be the same again. He would stay away if that was what Bruce wanted. His breath went out at that  painful thought. So he had postponed the inevitable, giving useless excuses to himself. Finally he had reached his limit. The guilt of lying to Bruce was eating him away. He needed help. His eyes widened as an idea formed in his mind.

 

' _I will visit Batman, after patrol. Maybe, he will have some advice_.'

 

His friend usually had a plan for every scenario. Besides, Batman might have experience of the same problem in his double life. It was a long shot. But, he could give it a try.

 

He shook himself out of his reverie and went back to work. He will deal with it later. He did not want Perry to give him an earful for missing his deadline, again. He had enough in his mind as it is.


	3. S&B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. School is exhausting. I'm not so sure about this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for the kudos and comments.

Superman was disappointed, but not surprised, when his attempt on sneaking up on Batman was foiled.

 

“One of these days I will make you jump, B, “ he said, beaming at his grumpy friend.

 

“Dream on, Kal, dream on.”

 

Somehow Batman sounded smug through the voice modulator. He smirked and graciously took the coffee that the floating hero offered.

 

It was a ritual of theirs, Superman coming after patrol with coffee for both of them. Who knew, the serious, Bat of Gotham had a sweet tooth. A similarity he shared with his boyfriend. Kal felt silly feeling butterflies in his stomach thinking about Bruce. He forced himself back to reality and concentrated on the man in front of him. He beamed at his brooding friend with more intensity.

 

“Need any help?”

 

“Not your city.“

 

“I can be discreet.”

 

“Don't you have your own city to look out for?"

 

“It's quiet tonight at Metropolis. “

 

“It seems to be a rare night here too. “ Batman sipped his coffee and hummed in pleasure. He often wondered how Superman bought his coffee without getting mobbed. He almost snorted as he imagined Superman walking into a Starbucks and ordering coffee, shocking some unfortunate barista.

 

“Don't jinx it. Let me enjoy the peace for a while,“ Superman sounded genuinely worried.

 

Batman rolled his eyes even though the other could not see it.

 

“What do you want?“

 

“Can't I visit my crime fighting best friend for no reason.”

 

Superman did not need X-ray vision to know that his so called best friend was raising a skeptical eyebrow at him, underneath the mask.

 

“I need some advice,” he sighed and landed near his friend.

 

“Is Luthor giving you trouble? Did you do anything stupid?”

 

“Hey! Stop assuming I did anything. I am not that stupid.”

 

“You're not stupid, just stupidly impulsive.” Batman smirked as he took another sip.

 

“Stop being mean. This is a bit personal.” Superman poked the other man, without much reaction. He smiled fondly as he remembered the time when, that action would have been suicidal, with kryptonite and threats to his life.

 

Batman gave a nod, asking him to get to the point.

 

“I love someone.”

 

Superman almost felt bad for making Batman choke on his coffee, almost. All the little regret he experienced evaporated into vindication when he remembered all the times Batman had shocked him into a heart attack. He can smugly tell his future generations, about that one time he had surprised the Batman. That made him wonder whether Bruce would like to adopt -

 

‘ _Stop it, Clark. Take your mind off the gutter. It's too soon. First make sure that you haven't, not so accidentally, killed Batman,’_ he berated himself.

 

“You alright, B?” he asked patting, the man trying to catch his breath, on the back.

Batman composed himself as much as he could . He could bet his entire fortune that his annoying alien friend timed it perfectly to startle him. It must be revenge for all the times he did the same to the latter. He focused on that amusing fact to ignore the small part of his heart, which still pinned for Kal, broke a bit more. He has, after all, always been the best at deflecting his feelings.

 

‘ _Don't be an idiot, Bruce, you know your feelings for Kal will never get you anywhere. You have Clark now. Unless he changes his mind and leaves after I tell him the truth. Everyone, except Alfred leave-’_

 

He stopped himself before his thoughts became even more morbid and turned his attention back to Superman.

 

“Good for you?” he asked, unsure how to respond.

 

“That's it?” Superman asked incredulously.

 

“What more do you want, Kal?”

 

“I expected you to give me a lecture on how idiotic it is to involve civilians in our lives. The city comes first, love is a liability and so on.”

 

“Do you want me to do that?” Batman asked unimpressed at his friend's antics and droned on. “Alright then. Kal, this is a really idiotic idea. You should stop before anyone gets hurt. Especially if, the person of your affection is a civilian. You - ”.

 

“What? No! B. Stop! I don't want you to repeat the same things, that I try to tell myself and ignore, against my better judgment, every single day.”

 

“Well, you are not the only one ignoring your brain about being in love with a civilian.” Bruce was tired of dealing with his anxiety, of revealing his identity to Clark, alone. Maybe Kal could give him some insight, even empathize with him. It was a vague possibility as Kal did not have a secret identity. But he could try, for Clark and for his trust to Kal. He briefly wondered how Superman went on dates without grabbing any attention. A disguise, maybe?

 

“What?” Superman was wide eyed and sounded like a broken record.

 

Batman sighed.

 

“I love someone, as well.”  He felt like a silly teenager confessing a crush, his feelings for Clark was more profound than a meager crush. But there was no other way to phrase it. He loves Clark. Somehow, he felt lighter after admitting it to Kal, as if the broken parts of his non-existent heart was healed a little bit.

 

_'Congratulations, Bruce you have finally started getting over your best friend.'_

 

Emotions were confusing, which was why he had Alfred to keep him grounded

 

“Oh” Superman responded. Dozens of thoughts filtered through his mind. To his surprise, the most prominent among them was happiness. He was happy for his friend. Batman had always looked so lonely in his quest to protect his city. It was a relief to know that Batman had someone in his life to look out for him, even if it was not Clark himself. He still loved his friend, but his love for Bruce was entirely different and greater. Something that he could not describe with words and he was a reporter. Yes , his heart ached, for a moment, thinking of the lost potential. But, that was it. He had Bruce now. Batman deserves to be loved and to love. The least he can do is let go of his feelings for his friend. After all, the only thing that matters in the end, was the happiness of the ones you love.  He suppressed a giggle as he imagined the black clad superhero nervously knocking some stranger's door with a bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

 

An awkward silence stretched on between the two caped men, which was broken by an exasperated Batman

' _I_ _think_ _I_ _broke him._ __Was_ it that hard to believe that he was a human with emotions' _.

 

"Earth to Superman."

 

Superman came back to the world from his thoughts. He gave his friend, his signature megawatt smile.

 

"I'm so happy for you. Just tell me if you want, the having a relationship with a civilian is a bad idea, speech."

 

"Thank you, Kal. But I think I'm good."

 

"All you have to do is ask, I'll give you the speech. Oration is one of my many talents." he made it sound as haughty as he could.

 

"Yes, one of many, after the act first think later attitude and eating bombs."

"Hey, I have you to make multiple plans for me. I ate a bomb this one time and you still hold it over my head. I panicked. Cut me some slack. " Superman pouted and poked Batman again.

 

"It was a bomb. People usually don't eat bombs when they panic."

 

' _How did I end up falling in love with two extremely different men? '_ Batman thought, comparing Clark's brilliance and careful planning in his work and Superman barging into trouble without any backup.

 

' _I want to see his face without the mask when he realizes I'm an investigative reporter in my normal life. He would probably get an aneurysm,'_ Superman thought mischievously. He was looking forward to proving the detective that he wasn't all brawn over brains.

 

Laughter erupted from the World's Finest, at the silliness of the situation. At that moment, both of them were glad to have the other in each other's lives, even if it was friendship. It was liberating to have someone to lean on in their dangerous lives, who had your back without any questions and also questioned you when you were being stubborn. They kept each other on check and they were a force to be reckoned with when when they fought together. They trusted each other like they trusted no one else and that made them content with their strong friendship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please review.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
